Stenrietta xXx A South Park Story xXx
by OuranLover68
Summary: This is my first South Park fanfiction. So...don't hate, please. I haven't written in a while so it's a little shaky. Basically a love story between Stan & Henrietta, the goth chick. Starts a little slow. D: BUT HEY, RAVEN'S IN IT. HOW HOT'S THAT? xD
1. Chapter 1

STAN'S POV

My name's Stan Marsh. I'm 16 years old, and live in the quiet mountain town of South Park, somewhere deep in Colorado. It's the type of place where everybody knows everybody, and all the happy people will stop and say hello.

It was on one particular day, though, that my life changed. For the better or for the worse? Well, it depends on how you look at it, I suppose.

That day I was playing Football with my friends; Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. We were all set up to play, as normal, when I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, interrupting the game. I straightened my back, turning around rigidly, wondering who would disturb our game. It was Wendy, my girlfriend.

Ahh, Wendy; she was, to me, the greastest thing since sliced bread. We had been dating now since third grade, and had never really "broken up". Well, not seriously, at least.

Wendy had black, raven hair that complemented her eyes greatly. Whenever I looked at her it felt as if I was melting—as if I was some witch that had just had water thrown upon me. Occasionally I still, embarrassingly, threw up at the sight of her. My stomach would clench, and get this tingly feeling, until my lunch was spewed across the grass.

I finally looked her in her eyes (Oh Jesus, THOSE EYES), and asked, "Hey Wendy, what's up?"

The rest of the guys seemed pissed that Wendy had interrupted our game. Cartman rolled his eyes, and said, "Yo skank, get off the field."

Wendy glared at him, seeming to decide in her mind that he wasn't worth her time, as she looked back up at me. "Stan, look…I have something to tell you."

The first thing that came to my mind was: Oh shit, that doesn't sound good. But I put on a shaky smile, looked back at the guys for a spurt of confidence, and turned back towards her. "Go ahead."

"I'm…I'm breaking up with you." The words felt like a stab to my heart, as I hadn't heard them in years. Suddenly my eyes wouldn't concentrate on one thing, and were flying around to look at different things, anything but those suddenly icy eyes. I had to bite my lip to avoid something coming up…throw up, most likely. I wanted to say something, but the words died in my throat. It sounded like even Wendy had a spur of emotion saying the words, as she had seemingly choked on them.

Finally, I whispered, "…Why?" I had thought our relationship was awesome, and had steadily grown better over time. How had I not realized something was…wrong?

"It's not you, it's me. I'm just kind of…bored…I found someone else."

Hell, it was bad enough she had the old 'it's not you, it's me' thing, but the blow of her finding someone else was the worst of all.

Cartman was the one who intervened, and practically saved me from sobbing right in front of my girl-…well, ex-girlfriend. He gave a short, high pitched laugh, and then shouted, in his obnoxiously loud voice, "Like Stan gives a crap, Wendy! Go away, you stupid girl, we're trying to play football nya (xD)!"

Wendy's mournful face didn't go away, even as she stormed off without another word. I stood there, baffled, unable to move any part of my body. It was like I was frozen in a block of ice.

Cartman got back into position, ready to continue, but Kyle and Kenny were already by my side, both looking at my face as though debating whether or not I was sad. Kyle said, "Stan…are you okay?"

I wasn't sure, my stomach was in knots and my hands were furled into fists. I wanted to punch something, to throw myself into a pit and die. Wendy had been my only girlfriend EVER, and it felt like death losing her…and to someone else. "No, dude…I don't know. I need to go home."

Kyle frowned, like he wanted to stay by my side, and help me through this. But we both knew there was nothing he could do about this…nothing at all.

I walked off without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

STAN'S POV

Instead of going home, I ran to the back of the school, to a kind of dark, secluded place, where I was sure I could sob on my own. Tears were already flowing down my cheeks, I didn't understand it. How had I never seen that Wendy would cause this much pain? Had I known, I would have avoided dating her altogether. It was like I suddenly understood those sappy poems. Fuck, dude, I wanted to write a sappy poem. Any way to get this pain out.

I covered my face with my hands as I ran, finally stopping at the end of the school, where I collapsed against the wall in a heap of sobs and misery. It was like I was hyperventilating, I couldn't catch my breath. It was running faster than I could.

Suddenly, out of the black, a darkly accented voice spoke up, "What's wrong with you, conformist?"

It scared me, I'll admit. I jumped a bit, feeling at my heart with my hands to make sure that it hadn't thudded right out of my chest. I looked over to see three teenagers and a child approaching, all cloaked in black with cigarette's in hand. The goth kids.

All of their eyes were on me, all narrowed and waiting for an answer. I scrambled to my feet, wiping away the tears furiously with the palm of my hand. SHIT, how pathetic did I look?

"Uh…my girlfriend just…broke up with me." The words were still fresh to my mouth, new, with a hard metal taste.

They looked around at each other, and the girl of the group's eyes rested on mine and sent…somewhat of a surge of electricity through my body. Her eyes were darker than the darkness that surrounded us, and held somewhat of an interesting look. "Did she step on your heart with stiletto heels?"

This question took me back a bit. A fucking weird way of putting it…but strangely fitting. "Yeah…I guess she did." A pang went through my heart at the thought of Wendy. Wendy; her raven black hair, and beautiful features. Ever her purple outfit that I had made fun of suddenly seemed like something I missed.

They all looked around at each other again, as if discussing something silently. The one with the red in his hair—I believe his name was Dylan?—flipped his mop of hair and said, "That's cool. Life must suck for you now since you lost your conformist cheerleader bitch girlfriend. You can join us if you want."

I didn't like the fact that he called Wendy a bitch—though that seemed strangely fitting as well—but was intrigued by his offer. Now I knew I must be really screwed up if I was considering joining the goth kids, when I was usually the jocky one in school. But hey—joining the goth kids didn't seem too bad.

I mean, they might be the only ones who actually understand me. To be so…sad and depressing, they must understand misery like this, right? I would have to ditch Kyle and Kenny (who gives a crap about Cartman?)…but they couldn't really give me the support I needed right now. I needed to know someone understood me. And strange enough, these guys did.

"How do I join you?"

The taller one looked at me with misty eyes, taking a drag of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and squashing it with his foot. "To be a non conformist like us all you have to do is wear the same clothes as us and listen to the same music as us. Oh, and not be a total pussy, jock asshole."

"Ughh…kay, simple enough." I scratched the back of my head, trying not to show my slight confusion.

They all looked around at each other and the girl—Henrietta! That was it! She was in my period one—placed her cool, dark eyes on me once again. "Good. Then we'll see you here tomorrow—this time." I looked at my phone to check what time 'this time' was. "Oh, and you'll need a goth name, Stan isn't good enough to be goth. How about…Raven?"

And therefore, Raven was born.


End file.
